


8 Style Pinky Photoshoot

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Strawberries, photoshoot, rude photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: In which a rude photographer doesn't even bother to call them by their actual names. "Fairy" and "Pinky" do a photoshoot together for a new line of skin care products, specifically the strawberry line.





	8 Style Pinky Photoshoot

“ Alright, places everybody!”

The photographer shouted, clapping his hands hardily that caused an echo throughout the room. An entire crew of people scrambled about, gathering baskets of strawberries, setting up the lights, and making sure the two models for this photo shoot looked absolutely  _ fabulous. _

“ Get Fairy and Pinky on the set!”

“ Uh, actually--” Before the 8 Style Super Star could object to his little nickname, he was already being pushed onto the set. The girl known as Pinky didn't seem too happy about it either.

“ In this shot, we need mirroring images. Pinky, you hold a strawberry like this--” the photographer adjusted her hand. “Yes, near the mouth like that. Fairy will be doing the same.”

Getting his camera ready, he began to take various shots. “Fabulous Pinky, just fabulous. Give a little hair flip! That's it...”

Despite the smile she wore on her face, Fairy could tell how irritated Pinky was. The sheer fire of annoyance shot like lasers from her eyes, yet she maintained an aura of elegance for the camera to capture. Indeed, those lasers would remain only targeted at the photographer, not his camera.

“ Excellent, excellent.”

The photographer admired his own work, quickly going through the shots that his camera had captured.

“ Alright Fairy, you're next.”

Sighing, Fairy got into position, following the photographer's instruction despite mentally twisting every moment he's called Fairy. He could spy Pinky at the corner of his eye, silently laughing with amusement.

“ That's it, that's it, give us a seductive gaze--”

“ A WHAT?”

“ I mean like sexy, a sexy style.”

Fairy gave a look mixed with confusion and worry, and produced a result that seemed to make the photographer happy. Oh well, what did he expect? A man that can't even call him and his colleague by their proper name was bound to suck at giving clear directive.

“ Now together. Pinky Fairy time~”

Pinky grimaced, muttering to herself. “That sounds like a cringey ship name.”

Composing herself, she sat back to back with Fairy, with a bowl of strawberries on the table before them. Each held one in their hand near their mouth. This seemed like an overly dramatic photo shoot for a new line of skin care products, which happened to be berry scented. Pinky and Fairy were chosen to model their strawberry line.

“ Alright, now feed each other!”

Both of them winced, wondering what the hell does this have to do with skin care. What sort of concept was he going for?

“ These photos will be released in various magazines Valentine's Day, no cringing. You must look into each other's eyes with  _ interest!” _

“ Romantic interest?” Pinky asked, clarifying.

“ Sure, whatever you want. I meant more interest for the taste of the strawberry, but that works too.”

“ The product isn't even edible.” Fairy said.

“ Skin care can be delicious too, in a non-edible sense.”

Sighing, Pinky looked toward her colleague that suffered just as much as she was, holding the strawberry to his mouth. “It's just a couple more photos.”

He nodded, sighing himself. “Yeah. Just a couple more.”

“ Beautiful. Now kiss--”

“ NO!”

Both exclaimed this at the same time, eyeing daggers at their photographer. He nearly dropped his camera as he staggered backward.

“G-Good work, Fairy, Pinky. Excellent job.” Digging through his jacket pockets, he pulled out two fat looking envelopes, one for each of them. “Here is your pay. Have a nice day.”

“ Thank you,” Fairy bowed.

“ And please credit us properly.” Pinky warned.

Though her wish was granted, it was still marketed as the  _ Pinky Fairy _ photo shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly idea. The prompt? The fact both of these two had strawberry photoshoots, lol. So I decided to write a comedic story inspired by it for a friend. Only referred to their nicknames for extra, comedic cringe. Hope you find it amusing!


End file.
